


Five Thousand

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Introspection, Love, M/M, No Dialogue, Present Tense, Show Business, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Five thousand copies...and that was just with the lyrics that made it to the album.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Thousand

Five thousand copies in one week was _not_ the kind of sales record Nick exactly wanted to be breaking.

He's not quite sure if that counts the pre-order packages even when he knows there were certainly plenty of those- occasionally his wrist still flares up at the memory of signing all the photos. And he's also not sure if there's been numbers lower than that; they could be a Google search away but he doesn't care to look.

He can put on the big brave smile and say that at least he's happy and grateful to have music out there, but, well, it kinda stinks. And doesn't look all that good for his future.

Five thousand copies...and that was just with the lyrics that made it to the album. Never mind the stuff that ended up staying in his notebooks.

Lyrics about being greeted on awakening by eyes bluer and a smile wider than a Tennessee skyline. About the gentle touch of a hand on his back while coming down from being dizzy with ecstasy. About long phone calls in the middle of the night and hearing that special soft hitch in a breath hundreds of miles away. About sleepy kisses and shared meals and awe-filled gazes and laughter and play-fighting and feeling like being wrapped in sunshine.

Lyrics about true love. Nothing studio-manufactured or publicity-generated, just a love that some people unfortunately still didn't understand. Which could've been more or less than those five thousand, but again, he's not sure.

But at least the one thing he's sure of is that the subject of those lyrics and love always understands and loves him, five thousand copies or five million.


End file.
